


three shots of firewhiskey

by jungiekook



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Partying, Smut, stupid high school kids being stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 19:18:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11607255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jungiekook/pseuds/jungiekook
Summary: Scorpius wasn’t really one for parties.





	three shots of firewhiskey

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote most of this fic after finishing tcc about a year ago, but then i kind of forgot about it and let it rot on my computer. i found it again a few hours ago and thought to finish and post it. 
> 
> by the way, they are seventh years (17 yrs old) but i put the underage warning anyways.
> 
> it's 3 am and i had the space jam theme song stuck in my head while writing/editing the majority of this. enjoy!

Scorpius wasn’t really one for parties.

His distaste for large social gatherings was what made his invite to the annual Get Shitfaced In The Slytherin Common Room For Literally No Reason party a real befuddlement, to say the least. In his six years at Hogwarts, not once had any of his fellow Slytherins even _attempted_ to invite him to this ridiculous party. By the time he had found out about the spontaneous event every year, the silencing charm had already worn off, and he entered the common room only to see the Head Boy fly objects about the room and back into their rightful place.

Initially, he wasn’t even planning on attending such a brainless event. Scorpius had schoolwork to catch up on and no shortage of books to read. It was Albus who really convinced him to make an appearance.

“Scorpius, we’ve never even been invited before. It’s our last year in this sodding school, let’s loosen up for once!” Albus grinned his wide, intoxicating grin as he said this, wrapping his arm around his best friend’s shoulders and squeezing a little. The warmth from Albus’ hand concentrated around Scorpius’ upper arm, fighting the cold bite of the autumn wind. Scorpius’ stomach jittered at the close contact.

Cold weather had always been a predicament for Scorpius. He enjoyed the feeling of scarves bundled around his neck and sharing warm Butterbeers with Albus, but he was always prone to catching colds.

“Actually,” Scorpius corrected, “ _I_ was the one invited. Lysander Scamander was the one who asked _me_ if _I_ wanted to come tomorrow night.”

“Yeah, but Lysander Scamander only invited you because you’re always his partner in Potions. Also, you always do all the work,” Albus pointed out thoughtfully. Scorpius shook off Albus’ hand, immediately regretting it when he saw his friend take a step away from him.

“I was still the one invited, _Potter_ ,” Scorpius hissed back, attempting to mimic the malice he imagined his father once felt towards Albus’ father. Still, the use of Albus’ last name held no bite. His best friend snickered.

“Okay, _Malfoy_ , how about this: we stop being little pussies for one night get wasted, because we’ve never done it before and because we can. Deal?” Albus offered.

Scorpius paused. The two walked down the open-air hallway for a minute in silence, appreciating the sound of their cloaks billowing behind them. Scorpius always adored times like this. To most, it may seem like just a passing period of silence, but Scorpius prized even the most ordinary moments he shared with Albus. Without Albus, Scorpius knew his life would hold infinitely less color. He cherished moments like these – moments where they walked side by side, off to the common room for a night in – simply because they existed. Scorpius was lucky enough to have Albus to share them with.

Scorpius’ heart thrummed with the anticipation of his answer.

“I’m not for it,” Scorpius started. He adjusted his reading glasses, the newest addition to his ‘I Am Studying For The N.E.W.T.’ look. “But how could I be best friends with a Potter if I didn’t take a little risk?”

“Let’s get wasted then!” Albus cheered.

 

 

-

 

And get wasted they did. Three shots of Firewhiskey and a single Knotgrass mead later, Scorpius immediately discovered he was an extreme lightweight. He sat on the couch wondering the amount of alcohol a boy his age and weight could consume without getting alcohol poisoning and _dying._ Meanwhile, Albus was taking part in some sort of Muggle drinking game where he attempted to throw balls into cups of golden brown liquid, though Scorpius could swear he saw Polly Chapman using spells to guide the balls into the cups for everyone anyways. It seemed like he only distracted himself from Albus for a second before he felt his best friend appear in front of him, pulling him up to dance.

“C’mon, Scorpius! Let’s dance,” Albus’ speech was strange, and though Scorpius knew he was out of it, he was sure that Albus was more out of it. The music pulsed throughout the common room, and Scorpius finally found the will to rise to his feet. He nodded with a giggle and felt Albus tug him into the heart of the party.

Bodies were grinding against each other as the bass vibrated throughout the room. The lights were dimmed and sultry, setting a club-like scene for the party. Being under a magical lake and all, it was difficult to light the common room much anyway. All the cushioned loveseat style chairs were pushed to the side in favor of an impromptu dance floor, giving much room to the drunken students moving together to the music. Albus and Scorpius joined the mass of intoxicated Slytherins, swaying together in an off beat fashion.

Scorpius was fully aware of the feeling of Albus’ sweaty palm on his wrist. It was as if someone had cast a heating charm onto Albus’ hands, with anything he touched bursting into flames. This charm did not discriminate against Scorpius’ wrist, and as they danced together Scorpius could not fight off the feeling that his nerves were ready to combust. While Albus’ dancing was terrible, Scorpius’ dancing was probably worse. The two were all swinging limbs and loud whoops followed by energetic jumping.

The alcohol seemed to erase every ounce of dignity in his best friend’s body, as Scorpius watched Albus hoot and holler lyrics to the music while raising his arms above his head. However, Scorpius was joining him, and for the first time in maybe _ever since he was born_ Scorpius was unafraid of the way others might be viewing him in that moment. Albus’ happiness and rolling hips were infectious. Scorpius was drunk off of the feeling this boy gave off, perhaps more so than off of the actual alcohol.

But then, for a second, Scorpius could only focus on Albus’ hips. They swayed off beat to the music, and Scorpius could see the slightest sliver of exposed skin from the unintentional lifting of his button up shirt. The jut of Albus’ hipbones was undisguised in the way his trousers hugged him. It was mesmerizing.

Scorpius’ hands acted before the idea even fully reached his brain, and he reached out and grabbed Albus’ waist, sliding his hands down to Albus’ hips. Scorpius’ dancing partner seemed unfazed at this awkward position, pausing for only a second to wrap his arms around Scorpius’ shoulders and continue his heavy breathing and energetic whooping.  He could feel Albus’ breathing on his face as their dancing continued, not at all wavered. The tough fabric of their trousers rubbed together, and Scorpius bit his wind-chapped lips to contain a groan. Albus, the cocky little prick, smirked and began grinding his hips at a faster rate. The feeling was unlike any other, completely and utterly sensational. Their warm exhales began to intermingle as Albus brought his face parallel to Scorpius’ own, causing a hot blush to spread across Scorpius’ pale cheeks and toward his ears. Soon enough, they were synchronized; Scorpius held onto Albus’ hips as they jerked to the music and Scorpius attempted to keep up. He began to feel slightly lightheaded, but whether it was from breathing in too much of his dance partner’s carbon dioxide or from alcoholic intoxication he did not know. Scorpius dropped his head into the crook of Albus’ neck, breathing hot breath onto the freckled skin, and he felt his grip grow tighter.

Although he wasn’t fully processing exactly what was happening, Scorpius knew one thing: he liked it. Strangely, one of the last things that crossed Scorpius’ mind at this moment was his sexuality. He dismissed the thought carelessly, though, and just focused on keeping down the “excitement” growing between his legs and moving his hips to the same tempo as Albus did. Scorpius looked up to see Albus’ arrogant grin, sweat beading along his hairline.

_He knows what he’s doing_ , Scorpius suddenly thought. _He knows how I’m feeling._

So, immediately, he let go.

Still, nothing in the common room changed. Scorpius had just been grinding onto his best friend’s hips in the middle of a party while more than half of the house was present, but nobody stopped to gawk at them. Everyone seemed to be too worried about their own crush, their own drinks, and their own dancing to notice details about anyone else.

 

-

 

Too soon, it was over. Being too out of sorts to cast a levitation spell, Scorpius resorted carrying a half unconscious Albus on his back as he hiked up the stairs to their dorm, feeling like eating several pumpkin pasties and then sleeping for the next year. As soon as Scorpius dropped Albus off of his back and onto his bed, however, he heard his friend mumble something unintelligible.

“Albus?” Scorpius asked. Albus mumbled again, this time sitting up so that he was side-by-side with Scorpius.

“Wild night, huh?” Albus finally managed to say words in English, opening his eyes the slightest amount. After dancing like a maniac and nearly stripping (twice), Albus practically passed out, warranting Scorpius to carry him back to bed.

“Yeah,” Scorpius agreed, rubbing the back of his neck, and the two laughed softly. In their drunken state, they didn’t seem to mind the extreme closeness of their faces. Their lips bumped together, softly, and Scorpius was quick to retreat.

Scorpius racked his brain for exiting words, something that would allow him to safely move back his bed without Albus asking questions about the earlier dancing or the reason why they were seated so closely. Yes, he was drunk, but he wasn’t stupid. There was no possible way Albus would be okay with what just happened.

“I should – maybe just… Y’know, it’s late - ” Scorpius mentally cursed himself for his word gibberish, and slowly began to scoot away.

“No,” Albus said with an extreme softness. He moved closer to Scorpius, slowly taking Scorpius’ cheeks into his hands.

Scorpius did not fail to notice how close Albus’ face was to his. He was able to count all of Albus’ randomly sprinkled freckles. He was able to see the bright flecks of gold in Albus’ hazy, drunken green eyes. He was able to see the fibers of Albus’ eyebrows and the matted down bits of hair at his hairline. Albus’ sun baked skin basked beautifully in the delicate green light that was ever-present in Slytherin dorms, giving him an carelessly elegant feel.

Ever so slowly, Scorpius pressed their lips together. There was no gasp of shock or immediate pulling back or shoving away. Their mouths opened against each other’s, and they entwined their lips and limbs.

Scorpius’ thoughts began racing at top speeds. It was as if Albus had been dehydrated in a desert for days, and Scorpius was the water in his hands that he could drink until he was sated. Their lips moved harmoniously, almost like they were made for each other and this moment was what they had been waiting for literally their entire lives. Scorpius moved into Albus’ lap, effectively straddling him, and moved his hands to the underneath of Albus’ button down shirt. He ran his hands across Albus’ stomach, lean despite the copious amounts of Bad Foods he watched Albus eat in the dining hall every day. He began unbuttoning his friend’s shirt, but couldn’t fully remove it before he was moved.

Quickly, Albus had flipped Scorpius onto his back, moving his lips down to Scorpius’ jawline and neck. His right hand moved over Scorpius’ hips, then crotch. Scorpius’ eyes widened as Albus rubbed the hot mess between his legs. He let out a shaky breath.

“Is this okay?” Albus asked quietly, still stroking Scorpius over his trousers.

“Y-yeah…” Scorpius softly breathed out the words, feeling his hips rise towards Albus’ touch.

“How about this?” Albus unbuttoned Scorpius’ pants, sliding them to his ankles. The release of the tight fabric was relieving.

“Yes, that’s fine. Great, actually,” Scorpius looked up to Albus’ face. He was mesmerizing. Albus’ shirt was unbuttoned, revealing his golden skin that seemed impossible when considering the chilly weather. His friend's pupils were adjusted to the dark, blackness swallowing all of the iconic green.

Scorpius jolted. While he was studying Albus’ features, it seemed that his partner had already started stroking his… member. Scorpius sat up suddenly, shocked but in a pleasant way.

“Sc-Scorpius? Is this alright?” Albus seemed just as flustered as Scorpius was, new beads of sweat beginning to form at his hairline.

Once again, Scorpius nodded. “I like it,” he replied awkwardly, looking away and releasing a previously stifled moan.

The noise seemed to stimulate Albus. Scorpius felt a sudden jolt in the pace, and he looked back at Albus.

“Hey, look at me. I’m giving you a handjob here,” Albus mused. Scorpius knew that he was joking, but the look on his face was competitive determination, as if he wanted to hear Scorpius groan again.

Scorpius released another breathy moan, and he started to shuck off his own top. The heat his body was releasing was starting to make him sweat in unexpected places, his torso included. Albus went in for another, sloppier kiss. Saliva dripped from Scorpius’ mouth as he made another sound of pleasure, more of a whine this time.

“God… Albus, you’re so- Ah! Fuck,” Scorpius’ vision blurred slightly as he felt himself near the edge. Suddenly, another sensation was wrapped around Scorpius’ cock, this time wetter. He focused on Albus, vision clearing to see the boy with his mouth wrapped around Scorpius’ cock.

“Oh, fuck.”

The visual was enough to send Scorpius over the edge. Albus, with his arse up and eyes widened, on his hands and knees sucking Scorpius’ cock. It was too much for one man to handle.

Scorpius came in Albus’ mouth. Albus took all of the come into his mouth, smirking and sitting up while pulling a tissue off of his nightstand. He spit the come into the napkin, putting it back onto the nightstand.

Before Albus could comment on his own performance, Scorpius has already pressed his lips onto Albus’. His mouth tasted saltier this time, but Scorpius didn’t care. He poked his tongue into Albus’ mouth, pushing the boy onto his back.

“So I assume you liked it?” Albus laughed a little, covering his smile with the back of his hand. Scorpius pulled Albus’ hand away, dizzy from the orgasm and the excitement in the moment, and kissed him again.

“I’m going to make you feel as good as you made me feel,” Scorpius replied, now focused on owning up to his promise.

Scorpius slid down Albus’ pants, looking up at his partner for approval. Albus just nodded, his hair flopping with the movement of his head. God, Albus’ hair was cute. It was longer and messier than usual, granting for especially cute sex hair.

Scorpius started off with Albus in his mouth. He’d watched gay stuff before (out of curiosity, mostly) and he wanted to see if he had correctly learned the techniques shown in the videos. He bobbed his head, slowly at first, then slightly faster. Albus appeared to be in heaven.

“Oh shit, shit, fuck, Scorpius, fuck,” Albus began chanting a short string of cuss words and Scorpius’ name, somehow making the situation more sexy.

“I didn’t set up a silencing charm, be quiet,” Scorpius said playfully. He teasingly licked the underside of Albus’ cock, and Albus responded with a throaty moan, lightly rocking his hips.

“It’s so good. You’re so good, fuck,” Albus managed to piece the compliment together.

He silently prayed that the rest of the house was drunkenly passed out at this hour.

Scorpius continued to show off his magnificent cock-sucking techniques, but virtually no time passed until Scorpius felt hot strings of come shoot into his mouth.

“Scorpius,” Albus panted, tangling his fingers into the back of Scorpius’ hair as he fidgeted through his orgasm. As Albus relaxed, Scorpius followed the previous example and pulled a tissue from the nightstand, spitting out the come.

The silence lasted for a few minutes, and Scorpius wondered if Albus had fallen asleep.

“What just happened?” Albus asked suddenly, adjusting his position to lie next to Scorpius.

“We’re drunk, Albus. We don’t know what we’re doing,” Scorpius responded quietly.

More silence. Neither boy wanted to speak.

“I mean, Scorpius, I know I love hanging out with you and talking to you and you know, you have really nice eyes,” Albus began. “And your hands. I love your hands. The way they hold books? Also your reading glasses, Merlin! Those glasses! You look so cute- I mean, they’re nice glasses. They make you look nice…” Albus trailed off, looking adrift in his thoughts of Scorpius in reading glasses.

Scorpius smiled. So he wasn’t just imagining Albus’ stares when he was wearing his reading glasses? It was quiet for another few minutes. Scorpius wondered again if Albus had drifted off to sleep.

“Let’s just rest, now. Let’s just sleep,” Albus eventually broke the silence again. “We can talk in the morning.” Scorpius liked the thought of morning. They could think things over and really talk. He could tell Albus liked it, too, considering that he suggested it. Before Scorpius could even think about anything else, however, he heard his best friend’s voice again.

“Don’t get up,” Albus sounded desperate, frantic even. “Can you please just sleep here tonight?”

Scorpius didn’t even flinch.

“I hope you know that I’m not changing into my pajamas,” Scorpius said, giggling a bit. “I may sound sober, but I’m still drunk off my own ass.”

“Me, too,” Albus agreed sleepily.

They were both in their boxers. Considering that Scorpius was sucking Albus’ dick mere minutes ago, this situation felt strangely nonsexual. They laid side by side in comfortable silence, anticipating the morning.

“Goodnight, Scorpius.”

“Goodnight, Albus.”

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry i never really write smut but i assumed that theyd come pretty fast because theyre stupid high school kids (like me lmao...)
> 
> please leave comments/kudos/criticisms! it is my first ever hp fic (even though ive loved the franchise since i was a kid), so thanks for reading ;*


End file.
